


【哈德】橘子朗姆酒

by uncertainstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Gay Bar, Humor, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Sectumsempra Scars, Stripper Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainstars/pseuds/uncertainstars
Summary: 梅林的三角内裤啊，为什么全天上下偏偏就马尔福正好也是一个同性恋呢？！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	【哈德】橘子朗姆酒

**Author's Note:**

> 是由birdofshore的I bet you look good on the dancefloor和GallaPlacidia的Can I tell you something启发而来的，有一些参考。但注意第一篇文是哈受，第二篇是无差……(如果德哈哈德通吃的话可以推荐去看看哦！~)

这是哈利第一次来到同志酒吧，他今年26岁了，在几周前他刚刚认识到自己可能对男人和女人都感兴趣，他不知道自己是不是对自己的性取向觉醒得太晚，毕竟有人一辈子也不能认清这个事实。当他向罗恩和赫敏坦白时，他们对此一点也不感到惊讶。

“兄弟，不得不说我早就看出来了。”罗恩戏谑地评论道，“你在三年级的时候整天都在跟我们谈论奥利弗·伍德。”

“哦，是的。”赫敏赞同地点点头，“还有四年级的时候，你明显在暗恋塞德里克。”

“我才没有暗恋塞德里克！”哈利涨红着脸反驳，“还有奥利弗·伍德，他是格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队长，我多谈论他一点什么都不能代表。”

“你说什么就是什么吧。”罗恩和赫敏只是用一脸“我们懂你”的眼神看着他。

哈利从来就是个行动派，既然已经觉醒了自己的性取向，他就决定要做出尝试。这就是他来到这家同志酒吧的原因。哈利来酒吧的次数不算少，但大多是和朋友们一起聚会聊天，他从来没一个人来过，更何况这是一家同志酒吧。这感觉是完全不同的。

这家酒吧坐落在伦敦的铁路拱门下，门上挂着写着自己名字的霓虹灯牌子。酒吧的名字叫作狄俄倪索斯，哈利听说过那好像是麻瓜神话中的酒神的名字，他对神话没什么兴趣。虽然这家酒吧并没有什么特别的，但这阻止不了哈利有一种如同爱丽丝掉进兔子洞坠入仙境的新奇感。

哈利顺着楼梯走下去，经过看门人，走进黑暗、悸动的酒吧，他还没有摄入一点酒精，就感到脸颊发热，心跳加速。

音乐太过嘈杂，灯光太过炫目。一切都令人感到令人眼花缭乱。他可以感受到所有人向他迎面喷涌过来的热浪。哈利紧张地眨了眨眼，拉了拉他的新T恤的下摆，他觉得它太紧太短了。他的眼睛花了好一会才适应眼前的黑暗。

舞池上的男人们在一起跳舞，他们都彼此靠得很近。哈利从来没有和一个同性保持如此近的距离，他从来不知道两个男性可以这样触碰对方——仿佛他们是属于彼此的，仿佛他们只专注于他们眼前的快乐与欲望。他们的身体互相依偎着，胸部紧贴着胸部，臀部摩擦着臀部，他们的手臂环绕着对方的腰部，扶着对方的肩膀。

哈利从来没有见过如此般的情景。这一切令哈利感到头重脚轻，难以呼吸。他从未体会到这样的感觉。他知道他看起来可能像个未经世事的处男，他大睁着眼睛，紧张地咬着下唇。但他无法控制自己。他感到血液从他砰砰直跳的心脏蔓延到腹股沟，他感到自己的欲望在他的牛仔裤里膨胀起来。（他穿的裤子也太他妈的紧了！）

这一切对哈利来讲都太过了，一切都令他感到眩晕。他又看到两个年轻的小伙子把他们的T恤脱了下来，露出了结实而漂亮的躯干，他们汗流浃背的肌肉在灯光的照射下闪闪发光。他妈的，这里的家伙们的身材可真够火辣。

舞池的中间正有一个只穿着平角内裤的男人在跳着钢管舞，他的身材健硕，肌肉丰满。哈利看着他做出一个个大胆而自由的动作，感到嗓子发干。太热了，舞池里实在太热了。他还不太能思考眼前这个漂亮的男人也是同性恋。这个酒吧里的大多数人都是同性恋，他们来到这里的原因可能完全哈利一样。

**他们认为他们需要和男人做爱。**

梅林啊，他会和男人做爱吗？他完全无法想象和男人在一起是什么感觉。他知道和女人在一起是什么滋味，但现在他对其的兴趣越来越淡漠。他甚至不知道自己是单纯的同性恋还是双性恋，但现在他显然对男人更感兴趣。

哈利能感受到热浪般的欲望在他的身上贪婪地翻滚。天哪，他 **渴望** 这个，他突然意识到他对这个的渴望已经长达十几年了。

哈利本可以愉悦地加入到这些舞蹈的人群中，但是一个男人一次又一次地吸引着哈利的注意力。在炫目的灯光下，他的金发是那么耀眼，那么引人注目。他的身材高挑，体型苗条，穿着一件轻薄的白色衬衫——足够轻薄，透明到可以看清他胸前圆圆的凸起的两点。他的同伴是一个更高更健硕的男人，但哈利对他无暇关注，他的目光已经全部被那个金发男孩吸引了。

他的同伴把他的手举过头顶，抓住他瘦削的手腕，将其抵在背后的墙上。他金色的脑袋向后仰着，露出突出的喉结，另一个男人将脑袋埋进他的脖颈里。哈利突然感到一股奇怪的熟悉感：那精致的骨头，那尖瘦的下巴——哦，不，当然不是！那只是个麻瓜男孩。

另一个男人将嘴唇贴在了金发男孩的嘴唇上。梅林啊，他们接吻了，他们的舌头贪婪地伸进对方的嘴里。哈利的太阳穴砰砰直跳。当另一个人男人的手又他的腰部滑向他的臀部的时候，金发男孩弓起了他的背，他的身体微微颤抖了一下，胯部向前顶去。他们的腹股沟接触了，两团隆起的欲望互相摩擦着。他看起来可以仅仅因这份摩擦而达到高潮。

跳动的灯光在男孩的左臂上投下阴影，哈利看到了上面黑色扭曲的纹身。刹那间，他以为站在那里的就是马尔福。那黑色的纹身使他想起了黑魔标记。但他很快将这个想法抛之脑后，因为他意识到那纹身并不是蛇和骷髅的样子。它们的边缘十分相似，但是他能辨认出那是两只黑色的蝴蝶，虽然有些狰狞，但他相信自己的眼睛，那两只蝴蝶黑色的翅膀残忍地印刻在男孩细长的手腕上。他还注意到男孩的指甲被染成了黑色，这该死的性感。

哈利感到有些羞愧，他感到自己的胸腔里冒着羞耻的热毒气泡，因为他发现了一个如此亲密而私密的时刻，但他几乎无法把目光移开，一秒钟也不能。金发男孩在斑驳的灯光下的一举一动都似乎在他可怜的身体内最隐秘，最敏感的弦上拨了一下。毫无疑问，那个金发男孩令他血脉喷张。

这时，那个男孩睁开眼睛，他浅灰色的眼睛遇上了哈利的目光。操他妈的梅林啊！ **那是该死的马尔福。** 德拉科·马尔福正站在一间麻瓜同志酒吧里，衬衫半开着，下身鼓胀着，表情如饥似渴地望着他。哈利觉得仿佛有什么猛地朝他的肚子上揍了一拳，让他甚至感到有些站不稳了。

马尔福在看到哈利的瞬间，眼睛惊讶地微微张大，然后，他朝哈利狡黠地一笑。他注意到马尔福画了烟灰色的眼影和黑色眼线，那使得他的虹膜显得更加发灰。他的右耳上钉着一个闪电形状的黑色耳钉，那几乎让哈利的头脑发晕。

另一个男人的手仍然夹在马尔福的两腿之间，抚摸着，摩挲着那隆起的硬物。哈利几乎被这情景冲昏了头，马尔福满足的闭上眼睛，苍白的脸颊泛着潮红，睫毛颤抖着，浅粉色的嘴唇微微张开。纵然他们离得有一段距离，纵然音乐声是如此嘈杂，哈利都仿佛能听见马尔福那带着水光的嘴唇里发出的浅浅的低吟声。

那真他妈的是德拉科·马尔福！梅林的三角内裤啊， **为什么全天上下偏偏就马尔福正好也是一个同性恋呢？！**

马尔福就站在那里，穿着麻瓜的衣服——哦！他的裤子是那么紧，他的上衣是如此单薄，似乎可以看见他瘦削的身体的每一寸地方。他就站在那里，让另一个男人肆无忌惮地抚摸遍他的全身，在公开场合进行一场他妈的高潮。这实在是……操，太下流了。这完全是淫秽的。哈利不明白自己为什么还不能把目光离开。马尔福现在重新睁开了眼睛，他又朝哈利挤出来一个假笑，他的眼睛里充满了满足的欲望，好像这是他经历过最好的事情似的，好像他一点也没有羞耻感一样。

哈利被自己莫名涌起的一股愤怒吓到了，他告诉自己他只是为马尔福感到恶心而已，他感到有什么滚烫的东西在他的胃里和胸里翻搅。他感到双腿都在颤抖，他甚至无法走路了。

马尔福推开了另一个男人的手臂，他朝着那个地耳边低语了几句，然后那个男人就点了点头离开了。马尔福的眼神仍然注视着哈利，这让哈利的心脏砰砰直跳，他从来没有感到如此慌乱不安，他甚至想要落荒而逃。

马尔福向他走了过来。梅林的裤子和莫佳娜的奶子啊！哈利在心里呐喊， **德拉科·马尔福正在朝他走过来！** 而哈利的双脚却几乎僵住了无法动弹，他恨不得现在立即幻影移形离开。

“好久不见，波特。”马尔福的声音一如既往地令人厌恶——还带着些高潮过后的余温。

“好久不见，马尔福。”哈利努力地克制住让自己的声音不要颤抖。

————————————

哈利不明白自己为什么会再次来到狄俄倪索斯酒吧，一股隐秘的驱动力和疯狂的欲望驱使着他再次来到了这里。不可否认的是，除去马尔福的部分，上一次的来到这里的经历是令人愉悦的。哈利告诉自己，再来一次没什么大不了，他是个同性恋，来同志酒吧喝喝酒跳跳舞再正常不过！

但是这次他并没有看见马尔福，这令他松了口气，又隐隐感到有些失望，他不知道自己为什么要失望，可是一股酸涩诡谲地从他的胸口钻进他的肚子里。他恨自己的这种感觉。

他没有告诉罗恩和赫敏关于他在同志酒吧看见马尔福的事，他只是没有找到一个合适的时机提起它。尽管他也不得不承认他对罗恩和赫敏会对马尔福的反应感到有点忐忑。

哈利要了杯橘子朗姆酒，他还挺喜欢它的味道，这至少让他觉得自己的存在不那么令人尴尬。

“嘿，伙计，演出是在十分钟后要开始了吗？”一个年轻的小伙子走过来拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

“演出？”

“脱衣舞演出，你不知道吗，每周日都会有的脱衣舞表演，周六还有钢管舞表演。”那个男孩激动地解释道，“你一定得看看，那真是十分火辣。”

哦，钢管舞表演，哈利想起了上次那个浑身赤裸，有着漂亮肌肉的男人。哈利不自在地点了点头。

“听说今天的节目很特别，是一场女装脱衣舞秀。”男孩热切地说，“我真的很期待。”说着他朝着舞池走去。

哈利以前从来没看过脱衣舞秀，他无法想一个男人跳脱衣服会是什么样子，还是女装的脱衣舞。他脑海中浮现的画面令他感到羞耻，而周围的狂热的人群似乎对此没有丝毫感觉。

一切都太疯狂了。一个穿着夸张的孔雀服装的女人走到了舞台，她的妆化的很浓，假睫毛仿佛能盖住整个眼睛。她拿着话筒清了清嗓子，然后用她艳红的嘴唇扯掉了她鲜艳的羽毛。台下传来一阵捧场的笑声，这似乎是酒吧圈子里的什么笑话，台下的人似乎都能听懂，但是哈利一点也不能明白。

这时舞台的灯光突然全部暗了下来。哈利的心跳砰砰加速。一切都很暗，哈利很高兴这样谁也看不到他了。

“先生们和男孩们！”那个穿着孔雀羽毛的女人用尖亮的嗓音宣布着，看起来她每次上台都会用各种不同的方式来避免说“先生们和女士们”（毕竟这里只有她一位女士）“下面欢迎我们狄俄倪索斯酒吧最美妙绝伦，最崇高，最火辣的—— **伏地魔夫人！** ”

哈利差点没把自己嘴里的橘子朗姆酒全喷出来，他被呛得咳嗽了好几声才缓了过来。他严重怀疑自己听错了。不，他十分确定以及肯定他听错了。伏地魔夫人？！这他妈算什么名字，一股强烈的不详感涌上他心头。

人群中爆发出一阵期待的欢呼声。然后一层黑色的烟雾缓缓地升到舞台上。古怪的音乐开始响起，那诡谲的乐声仿佛来自另一个世界，带着种难以捉摸的诱惑力。

这时，一团黑色的云雾形成在舞台中央，轻薄的黑色绸缎柔和地起伏着，那让哈利有些不适地想到了 **摄魂怪** ，特别是当他发现那下面明显有一个人影的时候。那团黑雾正在像鱼一般的流动着，整个动作仿佛就像在水上发生的一般流畅，给人一种十分压抑的感觉。那个人影正在挣扎想要从那漂浮的黑色绸缎中走出来。他的形状随着他的努力挣扎显得逐渐清晰起来，哈利看到了他修长洁白的手指在层层黑雾中显露出来。

突然，那诡异的音乐戛然而止。转而替代的是一首更有力量和节奏感的乐曲。那个人影仿佛经历了万千痛苦的挣扎一般后终于撕破了重重黑雾的阻碍，出现在舞台中央。

**显而易见的，那是德拉科·马尔福。**

哈利感到有什么东西猛地在他身体最深处那敏感的弦上狠狠拨了一下。那令他全身都火热起来，他感谢舞台下仍然是漆黑一片，这样就不会有人发现他现在所处的窘境。

马尔福的戏服仿佛就像皮肤一般紧紧地贴在他的身上，哈利似乎可以看到他的每一寸肌肤，他穿着一个的闪着亮片的超短裙，不用多注意就能看到他的两瓣股沟。他用女性化的浓妆塑造出自己的五官，蓝色的眼影，高挑的眼线，以及红得像舔过的红色蜜饯般的嘴唇。他剪下了他的头饰。任由他银色长发披散在空中。

他真是该死的 **美丽** ，哈利屈服地承认道，舞台上的马尔福带这种难以捉摸的、诡诈的、灵魂分裂的、阴险的诱惑力，哈利几乎不可控制的被他吸引。

他跳起舞来，仿佛是来自另一个星球的生物，他是如此的不真实，高傲模糊而遥远，却又怪诞地混合着肉欲与粗俗。人群被迷住了，哈利觉得马尔福要是一直这么跳下去，人群都会因对他的神魂颠倒而饿死。

接着德拉科撕掉了他的戏服，就像一条龙刮掉了自己的皮肤一样。与其说他暴露出了自己的身体，不如说他剥去了自己的皮肤，露出了身体下面一些脆弱而隐秘的东西——一些比肌肉和皮肤更柔嫩的东西。

**神锋无影。**

那可怖的伤疤布满了他的整个胸口，那伤疤从他瘦削的肩膀一直延伸到他紧绷的小腹。马尔福仿佛刻意的在展示这些伤疤般，他细长的指尖缓慢地摩挲过他胸前的伤疤，在每一个脆弱地痕迹下细细品味和停留着，他的每一动作都在哈利的心里扎下小刺，埋藏在心底的愧疚终于在此刻暴露出来。

他能清楚地记得马尔福是如何脆弱地躺在盥洗池的地板上的，清楚地记得鲜血是如何蔓延了整个地板，清楚地记得他本就苍白的脸是如何褪去了所有血色。他绝对，绝对不想再让这样的事情发生第二次。

当德拉科撕去最后几片戏服时，耀眼的聚光灯落在他身上。在他完全赤裸之前，他猛地向后一转身，遮住了他最隐秘的东西。舞台黑了下来，音乐戛然而止，人群发出一阵欢呼声。

哈利不知道马尔福有没有看见他，但是莫名的慌乱不安和苦涩混合在一起，于是他在酒吧的灯光亮起来之前，就匆匆离开了人群落荒而逃。

——————————————————

他感到难以呼吸。天杀的德拉科马尔福在一家麻瓜同志酒吧跳着该死的脱衣舞，这个事实让他的胸口发热，脑袋发晕。他对着洗手间的镜子看着自己乱糟糟的头发，他的脸颊因不知是潮热还是羞耻泛着红，他的眼睛带着可怕的贪欲，哈利讨厌这样被欲望裹挟的感觉，他讨厌失控感。他反复地用冷水冲过自己滚烫的面颊，以试图让自己冷静下来。他不知道自己在洗手池前站了有多长时间，直到突然咔哒的一声开门声吓得哈利差点跳起来。

哈利没有向门口转过头，他紧紧地盯着镜子中的倒影，恨不得立刻找个洞钻进去。看在梅林的份上，他的运气怎么总是这么“好”呢？一个金发男孩打开门走进洗手间里，他的脸上的妆容已经洗掉了，身上套了件宽松的衬衫。他浅灰色的眼睛在看到哈利的时刻闪过一丝惊讶，又很快转变成了古怪的愉悦。他弯了弯他还带着些红色唇膏的嘴角。

“哦，波特。”马尔福狡猾地说，“我就知道你还会再来。”

“马尔福。”哈利故作镇定地朝他点点头，“你的表演还不错。”

“哦，谢谢。”马尔福得意洋洋的一笑，好像他本就期待着哈利会这么说是的。“你不觉得我的艺名很有创意吗？”

伏地魔夫人，哈利想起了那差点令他呛得背过气的名字。他不明白马尔福对此是认真的还是怎么，不管怎么样，哈利觉得这一点也不有趣，一点儿也不。“我简直不敢相信我的耳朵。”

“现在想起来，他真是很滑稽不是吗？”说着他用右手摸了摸左臂绣着蝴蝶的纹身，“这是我最引以为傲的笑话之一了。”

“想象一下伏地魔还活着，他对此会有什么反应。”

“他可能会对此很开心的，毕竟我的表演这么精彩。”马尔福恬不知耻地笑着。“说不定他会自豪地组建一支脱衣舞大军，然后就没有战争什么事了。”

“我要走了。”哈利不能忍受再继续待在这里和马尔福讨论他的脱衣舞艺名，然后听着他胡乱地扯淡。

“怎么？这么着急，这里没有你喜欢的类型吗？”马尔福幸灾乐祸的语调让哈利感到怒不可遏。他说的好像知道哈利喜欢的是什么类型似的，这让哈利他强烈地想要把马尔福狠狠地推到墙上，想要捏住他瘦削的肩膀，冲着他愚蠢的尖脸大发雷霆。他不完全知道自己究竟想要干什么。

“我只是来喝一杯。”

“一个人来到一家同志酒吧喝酒，很有意思。”马尔福脸上诡秘的笑容令人作呕。

“听着，马尔福，我不知道你在说什么，我只是想来这里喝一杯。而现在我要上厕所，然后我就要回家了。”哈利说着朝小便池走去，希望马尔福能领会他的暗示然后离开。

“我看到你一直在盯着我看。上周六我和那个麻瓜在一起的时候。”

哈利感到后背抽搐了一下，他僵硬地转过身，看着马尔福一脸得意洋洋的表情。他知道这个时候否认只会听起来很无力，就像一个三岁小孩的无理取闹的反驳。

“我才没有。”不管怎样，他最终还是尴尬地反驳道。

“哦，得了吧，你一直目不转睛地盯着我看。”

“梅林啊，你想要说什么？那是公共场合，每个人都能看到你。”哈利朝马尔福怒目而视，尽管他的内心很清楚这并不完全是事实的真相。

“但不是每个人都这么痴迷地盯着，好像他们一辈子都没见过这么迷人的东西。”马尔福恶毒地补充道。

“我只是在想为什么你他妈会出现在麻瓜酒吧里，穿着件透明上衣还化着妆，然后和一个麻瓜——”接下来的句子哈利没好意思说出口。

马尔福只是瞪大了眼睛大笑起来，“我想我们都很清楚我在做些什么。”他说着走到了洗手池旁，面对着镜子， “让我们认清事实吧，波特。我们来这里都是为了寻找相同的东西。”

“而且事实上，我很想 **再做一次** 。”

————————————

哈利完全不能意识到眼前发生了什么，他不知道自己为什么要跟着马尔福走出卫生间，当他们走过舞池时，温暖的皮肤、酒精、皮革、汗水和古龙水的气味充满了他的鼻孔，他感到他火热的欲望在牛仔裤里急切地翻腾着。他们来到一间防火门前，马尔福推来了门示意哈利走进去。

哈利感到几乎不能思考，他几乎失去理智地跟着马尔福走进了防火间，一种低声的、痛苦的觉醒俘获了他的整个身体。

直到他的后背抵在了坚硬的墙板上，马尔福冰凉的手指解开了他的裤带时，他才从游离中回到现实。他不是傻子，他知道马尔福想要干什么。他没有阻止他。

马尔福跪在了他的两腿之间，他苍白修长的手指熟练地拉开了哈利仔裤的扣子和拉链，露出了他早已裤裆间早已撑起的小帐篷。马尔福仰起头直视着哈利，灰蓝色的眼睛里充满挑逗与愉悦。

“我就知道你喜欢这个，波特。”

说着，他将冰凉的手指伸进了哈利的内裤里，握住了他已经硬得发烫的阴茎。哈利倒抽了一口冷气，他颤抖地闭上眼睛，试图忘掉马尔福该死的充满诱惑力的尖脸。

哈利没有阻止马尔福继续褪下他的内裤，将他火热的欲望暴露在空气中。他感到几乎被马尔福控制住了般无法动弹。他绝望地仰起头看着灰白色的天花板，企图不去注意眼前这羞耻的一切。

梅林哪！哈利几乎想要呐喊。马尔福含住了他的阴茎！他的嘴柔软而潮湿，他打开喉咙让他的欲望深入置底，用他最深处的肌肉收和着他的顶端，挤压着它、取悦着他，用湿滑的舌头挑逗着他火热的欲望。

哈利感觉自己的整个大腿都在颤抖，他紧紧地闭住双眼，咬住嘴唇，呻吟声被他竭力地压制在喉咙里。他的双手不受控制地攥住马尔福的头发，无意识地将那个金色的脑袋向他腹股沟更深的欲望靠去。

马尔福的动作混乱而快速，他的金色脑袋潦草地摇动着，发出湿漉漉地响声，混合着他喉咙口低低的呻吟，而这声音几乎让哈利的硬物又膨胀了一倍。马尔福涂着黑色指甲油的手指缠绕在哈利阴茎的根部——太大了，他还带着红色唇膏的嘴唇几乎含不下他的硬物。他专心致志地吞吐着眼前这根巨物，仿佛这是他目前唯一关心的一切。

“操。”哈利觉得自己就要到了，他感到涌动地血液扩撒到他的脸颊和颈部。他死死地抓住马尔福的头发，控制不住地将自己的下身朝马尔福的喉咙口顶去，他简直想把马尔福固定在他自己的阴茎上。

在他猛地向前顶弄了几次后，他的眼前闪过一抹白色。他本想从马尔福的嘴里退出来，但是马尔福的手仍紧紧地握住他的阴茎，哈利将他的精液全部射进了马尔福泛着水光的嘴里。白色的液体混合着唾液顺着马尔福粉色的嘴角流下，马尔福粗喘着气，抬起眼帘，看着哈利狡黠的一笑。

这一切都太过了，哈利感到愉悦，愉悦得近乎疼痛。这眼前的一切——一切的所见、所感、所尝——对让来讲都太过了。他气喘吁吁地睁开眼睛，近乎说不出话来。

“我真不敢相信你从来没有想象过我和你在一起。”马尔福声音沙哑地说，他的前额已经微微出了汗，淡金色地头发紧紧贴着额头，耳尖泛着鲜红。“昔日宿敌最终互相爬到了对方的床上，这该死的火辣不是吗？”

“我们还没到那一步，马尔福。”哈利反驳道，开始拉上了自己的裤链，他把衬衣塞回去，挪正了领结的位置。

“哦——我打赌你想到那一步。”马尔福用手抹去了他下颌的白色液体，边说边站了起来。

“ **你想带我回家吗** ，波特？“

“见鬼的当然不！”哈利的反驳几乎不经任何思考，尽管他内心知道并不是这样。

“得了吧，你肯定想。”马尔福向前俯身靠在哈利的脖子一侧，哈利可以感受到他潮湿充满热度的呼吸，“每个人都想。”

哈利看着马尔福得意洋洋的表情，几乎感到语塞。他记忆中的马尔福和眼前的这个马尔福完全不能重合到一起。尽管他们一样混蛋，一样令人怒不可遏。但他从未将马尔福和“淫荡”这个词联系到一起，哦，是的，这个马尔福令人感到该死的淫荡，他的身上带着混合着些不曾褪色的优雅和怪诞的粗俗，带着些像被踩碎的雏菊的气味，而哈利讨厌自己几乎无法克制的被这样的马尔福所强烈吸引着。

他不知道这几年在马尔福的身上发生了什么，使他产生了这么大的变化。战后，马尔福就消失在了公众的视野中，没有人知道他去了哪里。哈利唯一了解到的就是他的父亲在阿兹卡班去世了。他简直无法想象若是卢修斯·马尔福还在世，看到这个带着耳钉，画着眼线，左臂上纹着蝴蝶，跳着脱衣舞的马尔福有什么反应？

哈利摇了摇头，将这些可怕的想法甩出自己脑海。他不想知道卢修斯听到自己的儿子的脱衣舞艺名是 “伏地魔夫人”后会有什么表情，那太惊悚了。

“你太过自信了。”哈利最终说道。他的脉搏像鼓声一样砰砰直跳。

马尔福得意的一笑，他浅粉色的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，那让哈利想要把它贪婪地含进他的嘴里。而他也的确这么做了。

哈利感到自己已经处在了疯狂地边缘。有一种想要放弃一切的冲动在他的脉搏里涌动。既然天杀的马尔福已经吸了他的老二，还有什么是不能的呢？他感到到了一种愉悦到近乎痛苦的觉醒。

他们的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，好似两块互相吸引的磁铁。一阵兴奋的震颤传遍了哈利的全身。哈利的左手滑向了马尔福的后腰，然后一用力将他们的位置翻转过来，把马尔福抵到了墙上。（一想到那个麻瓜是怎样把马尔福抵在墙上的就令他愤怒。）

一直以来，哈利最憎恨的就是失控感。那让他仿佛回到小时候住在弗农舅舅楼梯隔间的日子，那令人作呕。他渴望 **掌控一切** ，他讨厌被马尔福牵着鼻子走的感觉。一种强烈的力量顺着血液从他的脚底涌遍了他的全身。让他想要把眼前的人撕碎，想要在他苍白的皮肤上留下痕迹，想要将他据为己有。

亲吻马尔福大概是他经历过的最火辣、最令人沮丧的事情。这他妈是惊人的——但这还不够，远远不够。这就像被送上一桌盛宴，却被告知他可以尝一点点。他这辈子从来没有感到如此饥渴过。

哈利将舌头滑进马尔福的嘴里，他仍然可以尝到马尔福嘴里精液咸涩的味道，那使他的下身再次发硬起来。马尔福的舌头热切地与哈利的互相交织着、缠绕着，仿佛两条在干涸的河水中互相依偎的鱼，仿佛他们只有彼此。

醍醐灌顶般的，哈利突然意识到他对此的渴望是如此强烈，他想要马尔福已经很久了。他想要狠狠地吻马尔福，让他喘不过气来。他想要把手伸进马尔福的头发里使劲地拽，他想要抓住马尔福的大腿，感受粗糙的布料下光滑的肌肉。他还想——哦，他是多么想——把马尔福压在身下张开他的双腿，把他火热的欲望协调到他的四肢里，想用阴茎把他牢牢地钉在自己的身上。

哈利不知道这强烈的欲望从何开始，或许从六年级?或许更早……但不管怎样，哈利知道，他不能再否认自己的内心了。

————————

在哈利能考虑到会不会有麻瓜看到他们以前，他就已经带着马尔福一起幻影移形到了格里莫广场12号。去他妈的《国际保密法》。哈利在心里诅咒道。

哈利将马尔福的上衣向上撩起，露出了他腰部奶白色的皮肤。他把脸埋进马尔福的脖子里，啃咬着、吮吸着他的脖颈。马尔福喘息着，脑袋向后一仰，骨节分明的手指缠绕在哈利的头发上，发出轻不可闻的低吟。

哈利感到头重脚轻，他颤抖地感受着马尔福紧贴着他大腿的突起，他沙哑地在他的耳边低语道：“你说得没错，我想要你，想要你已经很久了。”

他感到马尔福的身体微微颤抖了一下，然后发出一声浅浅的轻笑。他把手伸进了哈利的上衣中，贪婪地在哈利的后背上游走着，“可我还想要更多。”他的声音带着一种懒洋洋地挑逗。

“想要什么？” 他几乎想要大声地咆哮。

“我想要你操我。”马尔福故意地贴着他的耳朵低语道，他的舌头轻轻滑过哈利的耳垂，“我要你用你的老二狠狠地操我。”

哈利感到自己几乎走在了疯狂的边缘，他急不可耐地将马尔福用力地摔在他的那张四帷柱大床上，发出砰的一声撞击。马尔福仰躺在床上，用手肘支撑起了身体。

“需要我教你吗，可怜的处男波特？” 马尔福说着示意性的微微张开双腿，仰起头挑战地看着哈利。

哈利涨红了脸，部分为被戳穿是处男的事实而羞耻，部分为马尔福挑衅地语气而愤怒。他发出一声恼怒地低吼，猛地跳上床跨坐在马尔福的身体上，粗鲁扯下了马尔福的上衣和裤子，马尔福不客气地将两条长腿环在了哈利的腰上，露出了两瓣雪白的屁股。

哈利虽然从来没和男人上过床，但他也不是对此一无所知，更何况有一种近乎疯狂地本能指引着他做出下一个动作。

他低下头吻着马尔福，吻着他长趾头双脚的苍白的脚掌，吻着他竖起浅浅汗毛的胫骨，吻着他平滑紧绷的小腹，吻着他胸口可怖的伤疤，吻他左臂上绣着蝴蝶的黑色纹身。他试图将马尔福的整个躯体都融进他的怀里。

“你的动作可真够慢的，波特。”马尔福拉长声音抱怨道。

哈利愤怒地轻哼了一声。他在心里暗暗发誓，一会儿他的会让马尔福乖乖地闭上嘴。这么想着，哈利攥住马尔福细细的脚踝，将他的双腿分的更开，露出了浅粉色带着褶皱的肉穴。他施了一句润滑咒，得意地看着马尔福粉红的小穴逐渐开始变得潮湿泛起水光。

哈利不客气地将手指伸进马尔福的小穴里。靠，那真他妈的紧，马尔福的穴肉紧紧地裹住了哈利的手指，一点也不费力地将其全部吞了下去，带着颤抖与热度。哈利从未感到如此的感觉，纵使只用手指，他就已经感到足够兴奋，他的下身已经涨得发痛。

他的手指在马尔福的甬道里抽插着、翻搅着，多余的润滑剂顺着他的穴口流了出来，泛着淫荡的水光。在他找到那个突起的腺体时，马尔福的全身都颤抖了一下。“操，波特。马尔福声音沙哑地回嘴，“你他妈的就不能再用力点吗？”

真是不知羞耻，哈利在心里咒骂道，手下却更卖力了，他狠狠地猛烈地压着那个突起的腺体，看着马尔福的手指因愉悦将床单抓成条状，颤抖着嘴唇说不出话来。

马尔福的面颊泛着潮红，淡金色的发丝落在了他汗湿的脸上。“快他妈的进来，波特。”马尔福喘着粗气说。

哈利颤抖着手指解开了自己的裤带。他感到自己的胸口燃烧着一种野兽的本能，而马尔福就是他囊下的猎物。他将他已蓄势待发，饥渴以久的硬物对准马尔福颤抖的盛情邀请的小穴。上帝啊，耶稣啊，梅林啊，哈利想要咆哮，那感觉真是难以形容，哈利带着一种羞耻地愉悦意识到，他进入了马尔福的身体！他甚至可以感受到那湿滑的肠肉是如何一寸寸地裹住他的阴茎的。马尔福随着他的进入颤抖地咬住嘴唇，发出一声低不可闻的轻吟，他修长的手指不由自主地攥住了哈利的头发，弓起了背部，阖上了眼睛。

这过程是缓慢而磨人的，让哈利想起他无数次在午夜潮湿罪恶的梦境，梦境里他也是如此的把某个火热的躯体压在身下。他们的肉体交织在一起，他们的欲望融合在一起。但哈利很清楚地认识到他身处在现实中——身处在一个比他梦境里更下流热辣的，活生生的现实中。而他身下的人有着金色的脑袋和修长的四肢，他身下的人是他妈的德拉科·马尔福！他将自己讳莫如深，隐秘了多年的渴望，欲火和愤怒全部注入了马尔福最深处的躯体里，注入他那柔软，滚烫的穴口中。

那燃烧在他胃底的羞耻悄然间滑向了一种奇怪的境地，取而代之的是一股古怪，近乎神圣的愉悦。哦，是的，哈利竟然敢到这本该是下流，羞耻的交合是神圣的！他和马尔福仿佛已不简简单单是两具实感的肉体，他们交织的躯干融化在柔软的床垫里，在流动充盈的快乐中，变成两团模糊而抽象的欲火，他们是宇宙中两团互相融合，炽热而神圣的欲火。

“操。”马尔福弓起背，他蜷曲起的脊骨现在哈利鹅黄色的床单里，他的脚趾在哈利一次次猛烈地攻势下蜷缩着，牢牢地所在哈利的后腰上。“操，波特。”

哈利将头埋在马尔福奶白色的后颈里，贪婪地吮吸着那里全部属于马尔福的味道。他用舌头舔过马尔福突起的锁骨，舔过他肩膀上不对称的雀斑。

“我真不敢相信你从来没和男人做过这个。”马尔福颤抖地评价道。他的手指在哈利杂乱的头发里缠绕着，打着圈。他的臀部不由自主地像哈利的腹股沟处靠去，在哈利一次次的顶弄下摆弄着身体。

“你的舞很美。”哈利突然说，同时将下身挺得更深，他感到自己几乎进入了马尔福的肚子里。他不知道自己为什么要再一次地提起马尔福荒谬的脱衣舞事业，他只是该死地觉得这个脸颊潮红，欲火缠身的马尔福太他妈的迷人了。“你的纹身也很美。”

然而马尔福没能做出回答，他只是在哈利再一次发狠的顶弄下发出了一声变调的呜咽。他的手指陷入了哈利凌乱的发丝中，哈利感到马尔福几乎要哭了。马尔福在一声含糊不清地尖叫中释放了，他臀部的肌肉松弛了下来，颤抖地在哈利的臂弯里喘着气。

哈利也与此同时猛烈地朝马尔福的体内冲撞了几下，愉悦地快感将他推向欲望的顶峰。伴随着一阵强烈的电流传遍他的全身，哈利将他全部的液体都喷射在了马尔福那已经被他操软的肉穴里。灼热，白色的液体从他黏糊糊，湿漉漉的后穴里流出来。哈利感到一种很久都未体会到的轻松与愉悦。他的身体放松下来，靠在了马尔福的身体上。

“那么你想再看一次吗，波特？”马尔福潮热的呼吸喷在哈利的耳朵里。

“我很乐意。”哈利轻笑着点了点头。

哈利·波特在他26岁的这一年意识到了他是个他妈的同性恋，还有什么是不能的呢？

————————————

**尾章**

“所以，他妈的马尔福在一家麻瓜同志酒吧里跳脱衣舞，然后你们俩滚上了床。”罗恩震惊地总结道。

“他现在是我的男朋友了！”哈利反驳道。自从那天之后，他又去了很多次狄俄倪索斯酒吧，然后他和马尔福——哦不，现在是德拉科了——开始了一段真正的恋爱关系。

“可那是见鬼的马尔福！兄弟，”罗恩攥紧了手中的酒。 “我简直不敢相信你在说什么，Bloody hell，我一定在是做梦！”

“我不得不说我对此不感到奇怪，哈利。”赫敏瞪了一眼罗恩，然后无奈的看着哈利，“毕竟你六年级整整一年都在为他着迷。”

“我那时才没有为他着迷！”哈利否认道，尽管他内心也不太确定他是不是那时就迷恋上了德拉科。“对了，他明天有一场表演，你们可以也去看看。”

罗恩将他的橘子朗姆酒全部喷了出来，然后咳嗽了起来，哈利有些同情地看着他。

“他光着身子！”

“你不会因为看到一个男人只穿着丁字裤就变成同性恋的，罗恩。”哈利干着嗓子说。

“这不是——我不是说——可那是马尔福！”罗恩看起来几乎要崩溃了。“你喜欢欣赏他的老二，不代表我也想。”

“你不会看到它的！这才是脱衣舞的意义所在！”哈利觉得有点后悔向他的朋友们提出这个邀请。

“我们会去的。”赫敏平静地说。

“什么？”罗恩震惊地咆哮。

“小声点！罗纳德。我相信哈利的选择，德拉科一定已经改变了。”

“呃，你们看到他就会懂了。”哈利有些尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺。“他的确改变了 **许多** 。”哈利不知道他们听到“伏地魔夫人”后会有什么反应，为了罗恩的健康着想，他决定先不告诉他。

“那么，明天见，哈利。”

“明天见，赫敏，罗恩。”

——————————

第二天。

赫敏在看到马尔福的表演后热烈地鼓着掌，而罗恩只是盯着舞台，震惊地张开了嘴巴。

“好吧。”当舞台的灯光暗下来时，罗恩最终说道，“这他妈的还不错。”

“这太美了，哈利。”赫敏看起来很激动。

“只是我没想到他胸口上的疤这么可怕。”罗恩喝了一口橘子朗姆酒，“那真的是你给他留下的吗？”

“别提那件事了。” 哈利不想再次想起马尔福躺在盥洗室里的场景。“他的舞很棒，不是吗？”

“好吧，我只能说马尔福还挺擅长跳脱衣舞的，”罗恩点了点头，“不过谁能告诉我‘伏地魔夫人’是什么鬼？”

“哦——关于那个，德拉科一直都有一种令人尴尬地幽默感。”哈利不知道该怎么为德拉科解释，他真的仍然认为这个名字很荒谬，但是德拉科似乎很喜欢它，他为它感到自豪！

“我挺喜欢这个名字的。”赫敏评价道，哈利认为赫敏有些过于激动了。“不管怎样，我真的很高兴你能和他在一起，哈利，你终于能开始一段认真健康的关系了。”

“我也是，兄弟。”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，轻轻地点了点头。“我得说我的看法改变了。”

哈利松了一口气，一股暖流涌边了他的全身，他很开心他的朋友们接受了马尔福。然后他转过头看向暗下来的舞台，看见德拉科已经披上了一间宽松的外套，他冲哈利露出了一个微笑，然后朝赫敏和罗恩挥了挥手。他看着马尔福迈着长腿大步地朝他们走来，他的金发在炫目的灯光下显得光彩照人。

哈利感到他的人生从来没有这么满足过。


End file.
